Bowser's Side
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Bowser is Mario's nemesis, but how did he begin kidnapping Peach? What would happen if he ever got Peach? What does Wario's new contraption do? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own super Mario video games, merchandise, or television show that is as old as the hills.

Prologue:

An awkward cloud of silence was enveloping the entire High School after the mysterious disappearance of Daisy two months ago. The last time I saw her there was something metallic clipped on her yellow mini skirt, it had a blinking red light. I remember ignoring it… Until the next night it happened. Okay, maybe I don't exactly know what happened. BUT, I do know that she hasn't been in school or out of the castle that is covered with quarantine signs. Luigi was heartbroken when Daisy vanished and I kind of felt sorry for him. You are probably wondering who I am. Well, I'm not going to tell you what my name is! Okay I will, BUT only if you promise not to go all " Ahhh! It's Bowser!" What do you mean I just did? Whatever!

Anyway, Mario and I have been best friend ever since he took me from the pound. I went everywhere with him even at school and he even trusted me with all his secrets, including his huge crush he has on Princess Peach. I have to admit he was a dork and no where near as cool as his brother was. You see, Luigi was the most popular kid at school and sits at the lunch table with all the preppy girls. Mario on the other hand sits at a table with me, him, and some guy named Yoshi. But the only reason why I'm humoring him with this little "Pet" thing is so I don't have to go back to the pound, and because I'm the only friend he really had. But that was all about to change.

One day we were eating lunch like any regular day, Mario, put his tray on the table and opened his carton of milk. " I forgota' the straw! Bowser can youa' watch mya' tray?" Mario said in his Italian accent. He left leaving his tray on the table. I heard a loud farting noise that I knew could only be caused by none other than Wario. Waluigi his brother quickly ran out of his seat. I glanced at his table watching him cackle. He was holding some kind of remote control. I don't really trust Wario ever since Daisy called him a blimp in eighth grade he just hasn't been the same. Meanwhile, Yoshi stuck his long tongue out and slurped his entire plate of spaghetti. Mario came back and his face frowned in disappointment when he found his tray empty. " Ia' toldya' to watch mya' tray!" Mario shouted.

But before he got to say anything else Peach walked by and he lost his ability to speak. " Uh, Mario? Mario!" I shouted pinching his arm. " Mama Mia'." Mario whispered. " Mario you're drooling all over the table." I said. He finally snapped out of it. " Were you about to say something?" I teased knowing he forgot what he was lecturing about. " I remember I wasa' mad abouta' something. But when I went to say the rest she took mya' breath away." Mario exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I had my elbow on the table and my chin on the palm of my hand, also known as the "I don't care, why the heck are you telling me this?" pose. " Should Ia' weara' my cap ona' backward ora' forward when Ia' see her?" Mario asked. I shrugged, an easier question would have been " Doa' youa' wanta' barf in a'Yoshi's luncha' baga' ora' do you a'wanta' a'barf in the garbage can?" I didn't find Peach at all attractive and I seriously don't know what in the Mushroom Kingdom he sees in her, she's so annoying with that voice, UGH! She makes it all high to sound all "Cute" but it really knocks everyone off their butt like a koopa shell!

When school was over Mario and I were walking down the street. I heard this really high pitched scream coming from the sky. Mario and I looked at each other.

" Peach!" We both said simultaneously, only Mario's voice sounded worried and mine sounded unenthusiastic. All the student's eyes were practically glued to the sky. Wario was kidnapping Princess Peach in a yellow helicopter. Donkey Kong was sitting in the back of the plane with a big barrel. " Now!" Wario shouted. Donkey Kong tipped over the barrel and banana peels fell from the sky. The brainiacs in the school weren't smart enough to walk around the banana peels so just about everyone was slipping all over. Mario and I weaved through the banana peels.

Just when we were about to give up running Donkey Kong grabbed Wario's yellow cap mistaking it for a banana. Just for the record, bananas don't have the letter W written on it… Anyway, Wario tried to grab his hat dropping Peach out of the sky. She quickly grabbed a tree branch. Mario jumped up in the air trying to get up the tree. I told him I'd give him a boost and he climbed on my shoulders and he leaped grabbing her leg and she safely hit the ground. All the students cheered for Mario and carried him around as if he were an Olympic champ. Peach kissed his lips and his face turned a really bright shade of red. But then I looked over his shoulder noticing a metallic thing on her dress. I tried to knock it off with my claws and accidentally tore her skirt off. Peach started screaming and dropped Mario. By the way, Peach is a lot taller than Mario, you see, he hasn't really had his growth spurt and I don't think he ever will on a count of he's sixteen and he's about a foot tall. " What's'a gotten into youa'?!" Mario shouted.

" Peach was in trouble… and…" I tried to say. " Thanks to you!" Peach said.

The next few days were rough for me. Mario and Peach were dating all the time and he was spending less and less time with me. Not only that, the girls kicked Luigi out of the lunch table so Mario can sit with him, and all they talk about is how dreamy his Italian accent is, he's never even been to Italy he lives in Mushroom Kingdom! So Luigi is now sitting with Wario, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong, he calls himself DK, probably because he can hardly spell Boo let alone his own name. That's pretty much Donkey Kong in a koopa shell. So now our table, that doesn't fit in any of the social groups is one person short. Me and Yoshi don't hang out very much because I can never understand a thing he said. But I was lonely so I decided I could try to talk to him. " So, uh how are you?" I asked. " Weeep?" Yoshi chirped. " What?" I asked. " Weep!" He chirped again. " I don't understand what you're saying!" I said. Yoshi stuck it's tongue out and snatched my apple. " Yoshi!" Yoshi said. So pretty much I threw in the towel about being friends with Yoshi.

About a week later I doubted that Mario knew that I even existed, until he asked if Peach wanted to go over our house to watch a movie. That night they sat watched a movie as I made popcorn. When I handed out the popcorn and sat on the couch. " Oh, why are you letting that beast on the couch?" Peach asked. I glared at him daringly. I can tell Mario wanted to get rid of me so they can smooch on the couch. He tossed my Frisbee. " Goa' get it." He said pretending to play fetch. But I was in no playing mood. " No, you go get it!" I said. " What?" Mario asked. " Noa' youa' goa' get it!" I shouted. He did as I said.

After Peach left he said I was an embarrassment and he was tired of having me around. So he pretty much disowned me. And me and Mario were enemies ever since… But I always knew he was good, he just, I don't know. I guess he just is so gaga over Peach he forgot everything that really matters in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own super Mario video games, merchandise, or television show.

**Ten years later…**

Mario graduated high school seven years ago and I'm still trying to get revenge on him. I was thinking maybe I should stop going easy on him, after all it was obvious that Mario will never change. I paced back and forth in front of Peach's castle. I heard footsteps on the balcony above me. I walked out from underneath it to see who it was but I still couldn't see. I heard someone shout hooray. I finally saw a toad leaning above the balcony. He threw a hand full of rice down at my head. The toad was holding a basket full of it. " Hey! Stop throwing that rice or I'll come up there and beat you. You punk!" I shouted. " But I was only celebrating." The toad said in a whiney voice. _**" Celebrating what pelt Bowser with rice day?"**_ I snapped.

" Don't you know? Peach and Mario are getting married tomorrow. And Luigi said to practice throwing rice for the ceremony." Toad said cheerfully. " Really." I said. I was coming up with a brilliant plan of how I was going to crash the wedding. " Then Mario will become a prince. Isn't it wonderful Bowser?" Toad asked. "Yes." I said about to walk away. I ran back realizing that I forgot to ask the Toad what time the wedding was at. He told me that it started at 3:00 pm. So I went to my lair and started plotting…

The next morning I arrived at two o clock while they were all getting ready. I smirked realizing that there was a ladder laying in the grass. Who leaves a ladder out in the open like this? It's like they want me to kidnap the princess or something. I leaned the latter against the balcony. I walked up two of the steps pausing whenever it wobbled. I wished that it would stop rattling because I had a paranoid feeling that I was going to get caught. " There he is!" I heard a voice say from above the balcony. My eyes widened. I didn't move a muscle. "It's Mario and his new wife Peach!" The voice shouted excitedly. I saw Mario and Peach holding hands walking across the drawbridge over the mote. I let out a sigh of relief. I peeked my head over the balcony only to have rice tossed at me by that stupid Toad. The ladder tipped over backwards with me holding on to it. I fell into a bush. Toad peeked over the balcony. " Are you in trouble?" Toad asked. " You are the one who's going to be in trouble you stupid little twit!" I snapped. Toad started bawling and ran into the castle. Well this time I found a nice widow to lean the ladder against. I made it up all the steps and opened the window. I heard someone humming. I looked in the room and a toadette was spraying the windows with Windex. She was walking towards me and she squirted me in the eyes. She did a double take. My eyes were bloodshot and stinging.

I tried to rub them forgetting that I needed to hold on to the ladder so I fell off for the second time. " That's it I am using the door and nobody is going to stop me!" I said storming across the bridge and pushing open the double doors. They had signs telling me that I needed to go downstairs at 3:00pm. I walked down the stairs knocked out the priest and put on his robe and hat. I heard someone walking down the steps. I stood there hoping my disguise would work.

An hour later everyone was in and sat down. Peach was wearing white! I've never seen her wear anything else but pink. And Mario was in a tuxedo but yet he was still wearing that red baseball cap, _to his wedding? Is he that ashamed of his hair?_ He was walking down the isle, Luigi was his best man. I saw the toadette who was the flower girl whisper in Peach and Mario's ears " I think he's Bowser." I swallowed. I tried to keep my fake mustache I brought to stick on to my nose. " Don'ta' be silly." Mario said. Peach nodded. It's amazing what a fake black mustache could do, especially because I had horns on my head and I had claws. I opened the bible and tried to look sophisticated. Mario and Peach seemed so excited. I overestimated their intelligence dramatically. " We are gathered here this evening to watch… **Me capture the princess!" **I said removing the mustache and the robe and swiping the princess and jumping out of the stain glass window. Now all I had to do was to drop Peach into a volcano! Mario was far behind me! I cackled. I suddenly no longer had the weight of Peach on my shoulders. I looked up and that yellow helicopter was above me. Donkey Kong was holding her and throwing her up into the air and catching her. I knew this wasn't going to end well. But he flew off I was surprised he didn't drop her. The plane suddenly disappeared behind a cloud. " Ia' summon you to the a'dungeon!" Mario said. I stared at Mario. He actually grew a mustache and probably gained weight. I thought maybe I should go to the dungeon and once they get back Peach I could capture her again. So I guess it wouldn't be so bad to live in a castle. So they put me in a cage and got back upstairs.

About an hour later Luigi came running down the steps crying. He had diary hidden in one of the drawers on the desk. " Hey, Luigi!" I whispered. He turned around and yelped. He was shivering. " What's the matter." I asked. " Mario and the others are going to rescue a'Peach. And he saida' I wasa' to cowardly to go with him becausea' I'm afraid of goombas." Luigi sobbed. I knew that Luigi would be easy to manipulate so I feigned sympathy. " He did?" I asked trying to look surprised. " Yeah, it's nota' faira' he never lets me go ona' any of his adventures. She is my almost sister in law and I wanted to help too." Luigi cried. " There, There… It'll be alright." I whispered softly. " Why are you herea'?" Luigi asked. _" Why I'm you're fairy god mother."_ I said sarcastically. " I mean uh, Mario sent me here." I said.

Luigi rubbed his eyes with his gloves. " Mario shouldn't treat you like that, you're the older brother. You need to show him who's boss. Join my side… You're invited." I said. Luigi stuck his hand in between the bars and shook my hand. " You know, you have the whole castle to yourself, and that means you're in charge. You're first mission is to get me out of this cage." I said cunningly. Luigi opened the desk drawer and pulled out the key, stuck it into the lock and set me free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own super Mario video games, merchandise, or television show.

Chapter 2

For the mean time Luigi let me stay in the castle. I couldn't believe Luigi would let me stay. I follow him into Daisy's room wondering if he was up to something. He turned on the lights and locked himself into the closet. He was talking to someone, I leaned my ear against the door. " You can't go in there, you know. It's very dangerous only Luigi and Mario could enter." The toadette said. Before I could say another word Luigi opened the door. He was carrying an empty tray. My curiosity was getting the best of me, I knew that there was some kind of monster in the closet.

I put my hand on the knob of the door and twisted it. " Don't do that!" She warned. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open. The door creaks and I enter the dark closet.

" AAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S A SWEATER! IT'S A SWEATER! A COZY ITCHY SWEATER! HELP! HELP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I shouted sarcastically. And then I got back down to business I move a pile of clothes blocking my view. I heard Luigi humming _'Row row row your boat' _so I dove into the pile of ripped clothes. My horns get stuck in something thick and suddenly Daisy sprang up into the air and landed on me. She didn't look a lot like Daisy she was huge, She nearly took up the whole closet. " Daisy?" I said. " Luigi, where's my food?" Daisy asked. I was hoping Luigi would open the door before I suffocated. I scrape my sharp claws into the carpet. The spikes on my shell made her jump up into the air again. The floor collapses and I find myself back in the dungeon where I started from.

The window opens and the wind blows the curtains. I stick my head out, the ladder that I had leaned on the window was moved to this one. Wario was climbing the ladder. The last thing I needed was for Wario to get in because if Luigi knows I let him in I'd be in big trouble. So I breath out flames making the wooden ladder envelope in flames. The only remains of the ladder was the cinders and small sparks. Wario's butt was on fire! Wario had obviously never heard of the stop, drop, and roll rule because he was running in circles. The whole yard was filled with smoke. Wario farted and an explosion erupted in the yard. Luigi rushed to the window.

" DAISY! IS SLEEPING IN THE BASEMENT!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Mario franchise.

Chapter 3

Luigi and I exchanged bewildered glances. " What did Daisy eat, the castle?" I asked.

" Daisy has beena' thata' way sincea' the end of high'a school'a. Do you know'a Professor E'a-Gad'a?" He asked.

" Yeah, that's that creepy teacher who hides in his lab all the time." I said.

" He wasa' making an elixir made of crusheda' mega mushrooms, a crushed powa' block, anda' goomba spit. It wasa' supposed to be used to makea' the gold coinsa' larger so they cana' be melted to molda' into smaller coinsa'. The night after Daisy refused to go to the dance with a' Wario because his pudginess he planned his revengea'. When Professor Ea'-gad's goomba worker accidentally spilleda' the elixir on herselfa' she began to blow up like a balloona'. Hea' left to go find a cure for it. When he wasa' gone, Wario snucka' into the laba' and took the elixir and the gadget he injects it with'a. It only works ona' girls. I thinka' he's planning on using it on Peacha' too." Luigi said.

" Professor E-Gad is always doing weird experiments. I remember when the Koopa Pox spread and he tried to find a cure. He took two families infected with Koopa Pox and tried to make a medicine out of shy guy tears, Yoshi blood, and flying koopa feathers mashed together. He tried it on the oldest Koopas. They died of with a strange mutation. They gave me and a young Koopa a smaller dose. We were also mutated but we survived a few days of side effects. The young Koopa lost his father, Bowser. He spent the days trembling with fear calling for his father. I looked exactly like Bowser when I got mutated and my mother and father were dead so I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't his real father. The twerp has been following me ever since. Professor E-Gad kept us for three months trying to turn us back to normal until we escaped."

" What'sa' your real'a name?" Luigi asked. It's kind of hard to remember. I haven't used my real name in so long.

" My name is Ludwig Von Koopa. You can still call me Bowser if you want. Everyone else does." I said. I spent so much time pretending to be someone I'm not that I don't even know who I am anymore. Bowser Jr must be looking all over for me. I told him to stay back at the lair with Kammi Koopa until I got back. " Do you think Wario will come back tonight?" I asked.

" A'no. Wario onlya' comes oncea' day. Donkey Kong stis up in the trees anda' makes sure thata' nobody can see a'Wario." He said.

" He's in that tree right now, isn't he." I asked. I turn around to see Donkey Konse face pressed on the window glass. His banana breath makes a thick fog on the window. I opened the window wand breathed fire on the tree branch and it fell to the ground head first. Just in case he didn't kill enough brain cells he had to land on his head. Wario and DK made their retreat. Luigi waves goodbye and Daisy makes a victory flop that makes the whole castle shake.

"I can't sleep in the basement! It's too dark and cold down here." Daisy whined. If she wants warm and light, I'll give her warm and light, I thought to myself. I breathed fire through the hole in the floor. " Goodnight!" She said.

I stay in Luigi's bunk bed and Luigi goes into Mario's bed. He was so happy that he got to sleep on the top bunk that night. I didn't get much sleep because Luigi started singing The Coconut Song in his sleep. I guess I shouldn't complain because soon if I treat him better than Mario did he'll join my side.


End file.
